bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fantastic Book
Fantastic Book (z ang. fantastic - fantastyczny, book - książka''W dosłownym tłumaczeniu "fantastyka książki" xDDD) — heteroseksualna, 21 - letnia klacz, jednorożec . Mieszka w Ponyville ale uwielbia przesiadywać w Lesie Everfree, ponieważ wtedy ma mnóstwo inspiracji. 'Powstanie' Usłyszałam kiedyś, że każda pegasister i każdy brony ma mieć OC`ka. Więc postanowiłam, że też będę mieć. I po prostu zabrałam swój charakter i swoje talenty oraz moje ulubione kolory, rasę i fryzurę i stworzyłam Fantę. Nie przechodziła ona jakiś wielkich metamorfoz. '''Lindsey Book/Misty Star/ Fantast Book' Pierwsza i właściwie jedyna generacja Fanty rozdzielona jest na etapy. Etapem 1.0. była Lindsey Book. Od obecnej Fanty różniły ją tylko pasemka ponieważ ona miała granatowe i sierść bo u Lindsey była ona fioletowa oraz kolor oczu(zielone). Etap 1.1. nosił imię Misty Star. Była to klacz wyglądająca jak Lindsey, tylko, że była alicornem, który zamieszkał w świecie ludzi. Fantast Book oznaczona numerkiem 1.2. miała już różową sierść ale pasemka wciąż były granatowe a włosów nie związywała w kucyk tylko warkocz. 'Wygląd' Fanta jest jednorożcem o różanej sierści, co według niej cudnie komponuje się z grzywą. Jej włosy zawsze były długie gdyż klaczka nienawidziła ich obcinać.Gdy była mała bardzo denerwowało ją jej gołe czoło Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak to brzmi. Jej włosy zawsze same z siebie szły do tyłu. Fantastic postanowiła więc pójść z mamą do fryzjera i zrobić sobie grzywkę na bok. Jej oczy mają kolor mocnego fioletu, choć tak na prawdę są lawendowe. Swoją intensywną barwę zawdzięczają szkłom kontaktowym zmieniającym kolor oczu. Klacz wolała jednak spotęgować swoje naturalne oczy. Historia 'Dzieciństwo' Pewnego pięknego dnia, stało się coś co miało zmienić życie jednej klaczy. A właściwie je zacząć. W ten cudowny dzionek, kiedy to wiosna była za pasem urodziła się Fantastic Book i jej o pięć minut młodsza siostra Ashia Paints. Obie klaczki wychowywały się w małym domku z ogródkiem przy swojej mamie Mysticial Moon. Bliźniczki były nierozłączne, i zawsze się razem bawiły. Tam gdzie była Ashia tam była i Fantastic. Pewnego dnia z powodu, najgorszej rzeczy, z którą zmagają się i ludzie i kucyki czyli nudy bliźniaczki postanowiły iść do Zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Wizyta w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr Ashia i Fantastic miały wtedy dziesięć lat. Nudziły się strasznie, więc postanowiły wybrać się do lasu Everfree w poszukiwaniu zaginionego zamczyska. Nie musiały długo iść, a znalazły się przed zepsutym (tak jeszcze wtedy był zepsuty) mostem. Fantastic zaproponowała, że naprawi go magią. Pierwsza klasa W pierwszej klasie Fantastic przyjaźniła się ze swoją siostrą i Denim Star. Była jedną ze zdolniejszych uczennic. Na za bardzo przykładała się do nauki, lecz mimo to jej oceny były dobre. Brała udział w wielu konkursach m.in. recytatorskich, pisarskich lub wiedzowych. Była dość lubiana wśród rówieśników i nauczycieli. Zdobycie znaczka W przygotowaniu Klasy późniejsze Dalej kumplowała się z Ashią i Denim. Miała coraz lepsze oceny. Inni zaczęli ją doceniać. Oczywiście były wyjątki. U Ashii rozwijał się coraz większy talent do malarstwa. Fantastic przez to zaczęła coraz częściej myśleć, że do niczego się nie nadaje. Ale niedługo miała się przekonać, że tak nie jest. Studia Fanta, Ashia i Denim postanowiły studiować w Canterlocie. Fanta na wydziale literackim, Denim na astronomicznym a Ashia na malarskim. Problem był w tym, że wydziały Denim i Ashii były bardzo blisko siebie a Fanty na drugim końcu uniwersytetu. Pewnego dnia gdy zapatrzona w nową książkę szła przez korytarz. I nagle na kogoś wpadła był to jakiś ogier. Fantastic Book: '''Wybacz. A tak w ogóle to jestem Fantastic Book z wydziału literatury. '''Ogier: Jestem Dark Chocholate z wydziału gotowania. I tak się poznali. Zaczęli rozmawiać o tym skąd są, jakie mają zainteresowania itp., itd. Parę miesięcy potem okazało się, że Denim i Dark to rodzeństwo. Pewnego dnia doszła do nich straszna wiadomość. Ich rodzice mieli wypadek. Rodzeństwo zrezygnowało więc ze studiów i wyjechało do małego rodzinnego miasteczka. Ashia i Fantastic za wszelką cenę starały się ich rozweselić lecz bezskutecznie. Poznanie NOP Fantastic pewnego dnia przeglądając gazetę natrafiła na ogłoszenie o organizacji młodych pisarzy. Poszła na pierwsze spotkanie i poznała Dark Side, Ginny Cookes, Vanillię i Sea Lemonade. Szybko się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła. Wszystkie uważały, że jest z nich najbardziej utalentowana. Niedługo potem został ogłoszony konkurs dla początkujący beztalenci pisarzy. Wszystkie postanowiły wziąć udział. Okazało się, że Fantastic rzeczywiście wygrała pierwszą nagrodę. Trzymała się z Niesamowitą Organizacją Pisarzy . Podróże Po zakończeniu studiów Fantastic szukała swojego miejsca w świecie. Przez pierwsze 5 miesięcy mieszkała z Darkiem w jego rodzinnym domu pomagając jemu i Denim dojść do siebie. Później wyjechała do Claudsale ale szybko wyjechała, bo po miesiącu trafiła na Manehattan. Ale tam dowiedziała się, że jej siostra stała się sławną malarką. Czuła się strasznie smutna, że nic jeszcze w życiu nie osiągnęła tak jak chciała. Poszukiwania mamy Fantastic postanowiła, że wróci do Ponyville.Zamieszkała w swoim starym domu. Często odwiedzały ją tam jej stare przyjaciółki z NOP. Gdy wróciła nikt jej nie przywitał. Pytała sąsiadów gdzie jest jej mama jednak nikt nie wiedział nic na jej temat. Fantastic poinformowała o tym siostrę. Postanowiły pójść na policję. Mimo długich poszukiwań matka nie odnalazła się. Debiut w świecie literatury Fantastic postanowiła, że wreszcie zrobi to co chciała zrobić od dłuższego czasu. Napiszę książkę. Wybór gatunku był prosty - fantastyka. Fanta zawsze czułą bliskość z niezwykłymi gryfami, smokami, syrenami i im podobnymi. Jej trylogia Nightmare before Death dostałą wiele nagród. Fantastic poczuła, że znalazła swoje miejsce w świecie i już wie co chce robić w życiu. Zabawa w detektywa Kiedy Ashia i Fanta były małe często bawiły się w detektywki. Fantastic postanowiła naprawdę zabawić się w detektywa i spróbować odnaleźć mamę. Popytała sąsiadów kiedy ostatnio ją widzieli. Jedna sąsiadka powiedziała, że wyjechała ona w okolice Las Pegasus i poprosiła ją o podlewanie kwiatków. Osobowość 'Lękliwość' Fantastic mimo, że często zgrywa odważną boi się wielu rzeczy. Trudno jest jej je pokonywać, ale jakoś daję radę przy wsparciu rodziny i przyjaciół. Sama często nie dała by rady przejść ciemną ulicą w środku nocy, albo obok starego domu co wiąże się jej wiarą w duchy. Fantastic rzadko ogląda horrory, ale jeśli już dobrze wie, że zarwie mnóstwo nocy sprawdzając czy pod łóżkiem nie ma Laleczki Anabelle. Mimo to jeśli już nie potrafi się oderwać, gdyż zawsze ciągnęło ją do tajemniczych i nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk. 'Szaleństwo' Fanta często miewa różne dziwne odjazdy. Nie tylko zabawne, ale czasem i mroczne. Idąc tym śladem można powiedzieć, ze Fantastic ma dwie osobowości. Jedną właśnie zabawną a drugą mrocznawą, jednak częścią obu jest właśnie szaleństwo. Mimo tego nikt nie uważa Fanty za chorą na umyśle. Zmienność Sentymentalność Emocjonalność Wszechstronne zainteresowania Fantastic interesuje się wieloma dziedzinami. Od fotografii, przez rysowanie, pisanie, dekupaż, modę do astrologii. Ona natomiast uważa, że ma tylko parę zainteresowań i na tym się kończy. Innego zdania był natomiast szkolny psycholog (w szkole mieli takie wizyty raz na rok), który użył właśnie sformułowania ,,Wszechstronne zainteresowania". Optymizm Złośliwość Lenistwo Zapominalstwo i roztrzepanie Fanta od najmłodszych lat nie potrafi się zorganizować. Próbowała wszelakich metod zapamiętywania od karteczek do zawiązywania kokardek na rogu. Przez to często miała kłopoty w szkole jak i w innych polach życia. Sangwinik Wiara w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone 'Umiejętności' 'Jazda na rolkach' Fantastic jeździ na rolkach od dzieciństwa. Uwielbia to robić, choć mało kto popiera ją w jej pasji. Jeździć nauczyła się sama i to we wczesnym dzieciństwie mając bodajże pięć lat. Jej mama i niektórzy krewni obstawiali, ze dostanie znaczek właśnie ukazujący talent jazdy na rolkach. Oczywiście stało się inaczej. Pisanie opowiadań Astrologia Fantastic od jakiegoś czasu ciągnęło do tych wszystkich Wag i innych Ryb. Uważała to nie za zwykłe zabobony tylko coś głębszego, co w jakiś sposób jest z nami nieodwołalnie związane. W wolnych chwilach czyta horoskopy i czyta książki o tym temacie. Rysowanie Kiedyś Fanta poprosiła Ashię by ta nauczyła ją rysować. Trochę to trwało. Ashia: '''Wow! Ale fajnie wyszedł ci ten delfin! '''Fantastic: To miałaś być ty... Ashia: 'A to już nie tak fajnie. To przez to, że jak kiedyś rysowałam kuce to teraz wyglądają jak delfiny. Ale z czasem Fantastic rysował coraz lepiej, choć nie osiągnęła tak wysokiego poziomu jak Ashia. 'Relacje [[Użytkownik: Flutti Sparkle/Ashia Paints|'Ashia Paints']] W przygotowaniu [[Antilia|'Antilia']] Pewnego dnia Fantastic postanowiła przejść się po mieście w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Udała się nie jak zazwyczaj do lasu ale na rynek. Tym razem chciała napisać opowieść obyczajową. Ale nie miał pomysłu na fabułę. A gdzie łatwiej wpaść na pomysł do takiej książki niż na rynku pełnym kuców? Klacz szła ulicami rodzinnego Ponyville aż trafiła pod ratusz, do centrum. Usiadła na brzegu fontanny i zaczęła bazgrolić pomysły w zeszycie. Po paru godzinach Fantastic była zrezygnowana i już miało sobie iść, gdy nagle usłyszała nad sobą głos. Głos: Hej co robisz? Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła biała pegazicę o granatowych włosach. Fanta wyjaśniła pegazowi co robi. Tamta przestawiła się jako Antilia i zaproponowała pomoc. Jednorożec chętnie ją przyjął. Razem wymyśliły historię o dwójce bliźniaków, które już będąc niemowlętami zostały rozdzielone i próbowały się na nowo spotkać. Potem klacze, zaczęły rozmawiać o wszystkim. Antilia wyjawiła Fancie, że jest osobistą gwardzistką Księżniczki Luny co bardzo zainteresowało różowego jednorożca. Zapadał zmrok więc, Fantastic zaprosiła nowo poznaną koleżankę do siebie na herbatę. Od tego czasu wpadają do siebie wzajemnie na pogaduchy i kubek gorącej herbaty. [[Spotty Hot|'Spotty Hot']] Był zimny, jesienny wieczór. Spotty Hot, szara jednorożka z routerem w rogu siedziała w swoim niewielkim pokoiku i walczyła z jednym z najsławniejszych potworów, od lat dręczących kucyki - mianowicie z nudą. Znała na pamięć już wszystkie strony w Internecie, które zdawały jej się ciekawe. Nie wiedziała więc co robić. Wyszła z pokoju i zaczęła bez celu chodzić po domu. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi - okazało się, że to listonosz przyniósł jej jakąś paczkę. Tylko, że panna Hot nie zamawiała żadnej paczki. Może to niespodzianka od Faila...? Spotty wyciągnęła z paczki książkę. Nie, to nie mógł być prezent-niespodzianka od jej chłopaka. Fail doskonale wiedział, że Hot nie lubi czytać. Teraz jednak naprawdę się nudziła, więc, nie mając żadnego innego pomysłu na spędzenie tego wieczoru, zatopiła się w lekturze. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy książka ją wciągnęła. Spotty przeczytała powieść w niesamowitym tempie, a kiedy skończyła, czuła jakiś niedosyt. Postanowiła spotkać się z autorką książki, Fantastic Book, aby pogadać o tej lekturze, dowiedzieć się, czy jest więcej niż jedna część, no i oczywiście aby zdobyć autograf pisarki. Następnego ranka Hot wybrała się do Ponyville, gdzie według dostępnych jej źródeł mieszkała Fantastic. Dojechawszy na stację wklepała w GPS ulicę na której mieszkała jej ulubiona pisarka i podążyła do domu Book. Bezproblemowo dotarła do mieszkania. Zapukała do drzwi. Po paru minutach Fantastic otwarła. Była dość zdziwiona tą niespodziewaną wizytą, ale gdy Spot wyjaśniła, dlaczego przyszła, Fanta postanowiła ją ugościć. Klacze bardzo długo rozmawiały ze sobą, początkowo tylko o książkach, ale później absolutnie o wszystkim. W ten właśnie sposób Fanta zaprzyjaźniła się ze Spot.Ara to ma talent literacki! [[Lynette Velen|'Lynette Velen']] Pewnego zimowego dnia Equestrię przeszywała fala nudy. Wiatr złośliwie szarpał grzywy kucyków i wyrywał z ich kopytek przeciwdeszczowe parasole. Pogoda w sam raz na długą drzemkę. Cisza, spokój. Jedynie dudnienie deszczu, czy stopionego śniegu wyrywało z sennego nastroju. Oczy same się zamykały. Rzecz jasna nie ułatwiało to pracy mieszkańców. Myśli te przeszywały głowę pewnej jednorożki, Lynette. Siedziała samotnie w niewielkiej kawiarence w Ponyville popijając ulubioną herbatę. Brak zajęcia całkowicie ją dobijał. Po kilku chwilach gdy wypiła cały napój, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić wybrała się na spacer. Zagłębiając się w marzeniach opuściła Ponyville i ruszyła w stronę lasu rosnącego na północ od miasteczka. Bez większego zastanowienia weszła w leśną gęstwinę i nim się obejrzała straciła z oczu ścieżkę. Tymczasem kucyk dzielący rasę z Lynette, Fantastic usilnie próbowała zsinspirować się do stworzenia nowej książki. Jednak jak na złość wszystko co do tej pory inspirowało klacz wydawało się "nie chcieć współpracować". Zdesperowana podobnie jak swoja poprzedniczka wybrała się na spacer. Nie zważając na brzydką pogodę opuściła Ponyville, w którym to przebywała i ruszyła w stronę terenu porośniętego lasami oraz wysokimi trawami. Chwilę później z jej oczu zniknęła ścieżka, którą to przyszła. Zapadający zmrok jeszcze bardziej przestraszył obydwie klaczki. Pod wpływem strachu zaczęły biec przed siebie. Była to zła decyzja. Wzajemnie wpadły na siebie tym samym wywołując jeszcze większe przerażenie. Lynette: Nie zbliżaj się, znam Spinjitzu! Fantastic zdziwiona słowami jednorożki zrobiła pytającą minę. Wywołała tym gwałtowną reakcję Lynn. Ta w strachu rzuciła się na liście pokrywające leśną ściółkę, po czym ukryła głowę w kopytkach. Wkrótce klacze przedstawiły się sobie i wspólnie zaczęły szukać wyjścia z drzewnego labiryntu. W międzyczasie rozmawiały ze sobą. Polubiły się, a rzec można zaprzyjaźniły. Na szczęście już po niecałej godzinie znalazły wyjście. Choć po tej przygodzie były całe brudne i pokaleczone przez jarzyny, i gałązki z radością wróciły do miasteczka. Pięknie napisane od Deerloud! [[Maiko Kaho|'Maiko Kaho']] W przygotowaniu [[Picture Blossom|'Picture Blossom']] Fantastic i Picture poznały się w bibliotece, odbywały się wtedy targi dobrej książki i biała klacz jednorożca jako iż nie miała zajęcia na długie, jesienne wieczory wpadła do pomieszczenia z zamiarem kupna jednej z książek. Kiedy spytała bibliotekarkę o możliwość płatności, ta spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem. Picture nie za bardzo rozumiała o co klaczy chodziło, poczuła się lekko niezręcznie. Łaziła więc dalej po bibliotece z tym samym pytaniem lecz każdy reagował tak jak bibliotekarka. W końcu, podeszła do kolejnej osoby która była zajęta pisaniem, co chwila z niezadowoleniem patrzyła na swoje dzieło i nanosiła poprawki. Picture: Emm...cześć Klacz nie odpowiedziała, więc Picture nadal próbowała jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Picture: Emm..zastanawiam się...ech... - plątała się klacz końcu szybko i płynnie wypaliła -Czy Wiesz Gdzie Znajduje Się Tutaj Kasa? Chciałam Kupić Tą Książkę - Ale Kucyki Są Tu Tak Dziwne Że Się Tylko Ze Mnie Śmieją A Ja Przyszłam Z Problemem I Nie Wiem O Co Im Chodzi! - zakończyła monolog Różowy jednorożec podniósł wzrok znad pracy i z uniesioną brwią spytał Fantastic: Ale Ty wiesz że to jest biblioteka? Picture: -Emmm...tak? Fantastic: Więc.... Picture: Więc... - nadal nie rozumiała Różowy jednorożec spakował zapiski do torby mrucząc coś o wyssaniu przez głupotę Picture całej jej weny, po czym dodała Picture: W bibliotece nie kupisz książek, książki się kupuje w księgarni. Picture poczuła się jak skończony głupek '-Fantastic': Jeśli chcesz zaprowadzę Cię tam , na dziś mam dość poprawiania tych...ochłapów Klacze udały się do księgarni , przy okazji przedstawiły się nawzajem. Fantastic Book doradziła Picture w wyborze książek i to tak że zamiast z jedną, biała wyszła z czterema. Od tamtej pory utrzymują kontakt, a Picture wie ze może liczyć na literacki gust Fantastic 'Zwierzęta' Kot Edek'''Właściwie to Edek Bardzo Zły i Mroczny Władca Kredek xDDD Edek jest z Fantą od dzieciństwa. Często zastępował jej przytulankę, gdy miała koszmary. Przez to nazwała go Koszmarek. Ashia zaproponowała jednak by wspólnie wymyśliły mu inne imię. I wtedy u Fantastic włączyła się kreatywność i postanowiła nazwać go Edek Bardzo Zły i Mroczny Władca. Ashia uznała jednak, żeby Edek został Władcą Kredek. I tak bliźniaczki wspólnie wymyśliły mu imię. Edek podróżował z Fantą wszędzie tam gdzie jechała klaczka. Jest jej bardzo oddany i chodź często znika nawet na tydzień zawsze wraca do ukochanej pani. '''Lisiczka Frida Pewnego deszczowego dnia Fanta i Edek siedzieli sobie na kanapie i rozkoszowali się spokojem. Do czasu. Nagle coś zaczęło drapać o drzwi wejściowe. Fanta trochę się przestraszyła, ale poszła otworzyć. Jej oczom ukazał się mały zmoknięty lisek. Fantastic przyjęła go chętnie. Po burzy miała go wypuścić, ale okazało się, że zwierzątko złamało sobie nóżkę. Klaczka postanowiła, że zaprowadzi lisa do weterynarza. Weterynarz, powiedział iż zwierze będzie musiało zostać dwa tygodnie w domu jednorożca. Oraz, ze lis jest lisiczką! Po dwóch tygodniach Fantastic trudno było się rozstać z lisem, a zwierze jakoś nie chciało wracać. Lis został więc z Fantą i Edkiem po czym dostał imię Frida. 'Ciekawostki' * Urodziny obchodzi 11 marca i jej znak zodiaku to ryby. * Jej ulubione napoje to : sok marchewkowy, mleko czekoladowe i Fanta, a znienawidzony to kompot z suszu. * Jej pełne imię to Fantastica Curious Book. * Jest sangwinikiem. * Jej idolem jest Bill Cipher. 'Cytaty' Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników